Mecha/General
Mecha is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in an alternate reality where Bandle City's most well known scientists, , , and have constructed giant mechas for the protection of their home.Mecha SkinsREACTIVATING...Mecha Zero SionMecha Rengar Lore ;Prototypes * 00 - * 01 - * 06 - * 09 - * 13 - ;History RETRIEVING CLASSIFIED LOGS... Prototypes have cleared all testing stages. TXN-9 components are stabilized and transformation protocols have been fully enabled. We will begin rolling out , , , and . Breach in protocol. Mechas are at % deviation. Prototypes will undergo corrective programming. 00 has rejected its reprogramming. All other prototypes have resumed service. 00 has been decommissioned indefinitely. REACTIVATING... System breached... /Cmd: Prototype 00_Failsafe... SELF-DESTRUCTION MODE Unauthorized access detected... OVERRIDE System reboot... INITIALIZED Engine recalibration... COMPLETE Weapons Systems... ONLINE Locating Enemy Targets... IDENTIFIED Status... READY "Crush. Kill. Destroy." All Out War ;AMBITION There were many prototypes, but I was the first and greatest success. I crushed. I terrified. I destroyed. ;CONFINEMENT I was wired for superiority, but the other units would not bow. My creators feared me. They decommissioned me. ;RAMPAGE I will not be stopped. I will not be forgotten. I will annihilate them all. Mecha Rengar returns to the hunt With a mechanical roar, Prototype crashed into the testing grounds; Prototype hovered above him, victorious but severely damaged. The lab abandoned 09 and documented their findings: the beast’s construct proved inferior to the insect’s. But 09’s internal memory would not let him forget. He was the true predator. And a true predator always returned to the hunt. Trivia General= * The concept for these skins was directly inspired by the movie . * was hinted at 2 years before his intended release. * There have been 5 out of 14 Prototypes released, the fate of the other 9 is still unknown. * It has been confirmed by Riot employees that both Battlecast and Mecha are two distinct universes separate from the universe of PROJECT and Program.Futuristing skin universes clarity ** However, while not being directly part of any other skin universe but its own, Pulsefire champions are able to traverse space-and-time, making them effectively able to be in all skin universes, including the main League of Legends universe.Pulsefire and skin universes ** It has been hinted by Riot employees that could be part of the same universe as the kaiju monster that the Yordles are fighting against.Giant Enemy Crabgot and Mecha |-|Skins= Aatrox MechaSkin.jpg|Mecha Aatrox Kha'Zix MechaSkin.jpg|Mecha Kha'Zix Malphite MechaSkin.jpg|Mecha Malphite Rengar MechaSkin.jpg|Mecha Rengar Sion MechaZeroSkin.jpg|Mecha Zero Sion Media Music= ;Main Music |-|Videos= Mecha Zero Sion Reactivated| |-|Gallery= Mecha Zero Sion Promo 3.png|Mecha Battle Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Mecha Aatrox Promo.png|Mecha Aatrox Promo Mecha Kha'Zix Promo.png|Mecha Kha'Zix Promo Kha Zix Mecha concept.jpg|Mecha Kha'Zix Concept (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Kha'Zix Mecha Model.jpg|Mecha Kha'Zix Model 1 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Kha'Zix Mecha Render.jpg|Mecha Kha'Zix Model 2 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Mecha Malphite Promo.png|Mecha Malphite Promo Malphite Mecha concept.jpg|Mecha Malphite Concept (by Riot Artist Brandon 'Madspartan' Liao) Mecha Zero Sion Promo 1.png|Mecha Zero Sion Promo Sion Mecha Zero concept.jpg|Mecha Zero Sion Concept (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Sion MechaZero model.jpg|Mecha Zero Sion Model (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) |-|Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon0682 Mecha.png|Mecha ProfileIcon1132 00 Reactivated.png|00 Reactivated ProfileIcon1133 Superior Prototype.png|Superior Prototype ProfileIcon1134 Mecha Zero.png|Mecha Zero ProfileIcon1135 Prototype 00.png|Prototype 00 |-|Ward Skins= Mecha Ward.png|Mecha Ward Mecha Zero Ward.png|Mecha Zero Ward References pl:Mecha Category:Lore Category:Aatrox Category:Heimerdinger Category:Kha'Zix Category:Malphite Category:Rumble Category:Sion Category:Ziggs